saylusfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves were one of the first humanoid races to come into existence. Over the ages, they have become almost as varied as humans - now very different to how they once looked all those thousands of years ago. Appearance Ranging between 5'5" - 6'3" tall and typically weighing less than humans of the same height, elves come in a wide variety of heights. Elves are historically a lithe and athletic race, naturally slender and rarely carrying heavy muscle. They all sport long, pointed ears that are capable of independent movement to pick up sound and convey emotion. Depending on the race of elf, their general features may either be sharp and angular, or soft and rounded. Throughout the race are a variety of skin tones, hair and eye colours. From the palest while to the darkest black, skin comes in a range of complexions. Some of the more ancient elves even appear to have a sparkle to their skin, as if coated in glitter. Besides eyebrows and the hair on their heads, elves cannot grow body hair. Hair is usually long and well kept, braided or tied back, but on women often worn loose. Black, brown, red, gold, white, silver and even blue hair are all common through the race. Some elves are born with naturally highlighted hair. Eye colours are bright and often flecked with gold or silver. True elves never have dark brown eyes, but all other colours are found, alongside more uncommon colours such as violet, silver, black and pink. Creation It is rumoured that elves were the first humanoid race to be created by the greater deity Ramus. While there is no definite proof of this their guardian tree - found in central Enthrall - is one of the largest trees in existence. While some believe this to be evidence of it's greater age, others attribute it to the elves' strong connection to nature and the living world. To have sustained the tree for as long as they have is a great feat, but not an accurate indicator of the race's age. Whether they were the first humanoid race or not, it is true that they came into existence during the mid 2000s of the Fourth Age. Society Elf culture of varied throughout the world, but is typically respectful of and symbiotic with nature. Where possible, trees are kept rooted, instead guided to grow in particular paths to create shelter. Trees such as the Sakonian Sequoia become hollow when they get to approximately 400 years. At this point, the interior is adapted to create housing, with the tree remaining healthy throughout the rest of its lifespan. When the tree dies, its roots and trunk petrify, resulting in a shelter that will last thousands of years to come. Having such long lifespans, elves find no problem in taking the time to create such shelters. Their settlements can stand for centuries, slowly changing in unison with the nature surrounding it. The lifespan of an elf is long, and while they may age at the same rate as humans up until adulthood, they are not considered true adults until they reach their first century. When they reach their 100th birthday, they may choose to take on a new name. Oftentimes they don't tend to, but some civilisations call for it as mandatory. History Text Subraces [[Sun Elves|'Sun Elves']] are naturally gifted in magic, with all having at least some spellcasting ability. Their name comes from their appearance, many having golden tones and brown, blond or red hair. Sometimes they are referred to as 'high elves', due to their sophisticated societies and nature. Historically they have been referred to as the 'elitists of the elf race', but this is based on only a few sun elves, and as such is an unfair statement to describe the subrace as a whole. [[Moon Elves|'Moon Elves']] are the close cousins of sun elves, instantly recogniseable by their pale blue or silver skin and white hair. They are one of the more frequently sighted elves, being more nomadic in nature and willing to mingle with other races. Another unique feature is their shorter, spear shaped ears. [[Wood Elves|'Wood Elves']] or copper elves are most common throughout Enthrall, where the lines between civilisation and nature are blurred. They have the strongest ties to nature of all elf subraces, and are typically druids or rangers. All wood elves have an obligation to protect and preserve the natural world, and are the ones who invented a lot of the architectural styles that elves frequently use. '''Dark Elves '''are a dark skinned subrace of elf that reside in the depths of the world. Thousands of feet below the surface, they build their cities and rarely encroach on the outside world. Most dark elves never see the sun, and if they were to see it, it would be blinding. Suited for the darkness, they have exceptional darkvision and hearing. Their ears are the largest of all elves, purposefully used to help locate sound and find their way through their underground homes.Category:Humanoids